


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Doggy Play Date Part 1

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Gen, SDfSH 'verse, Service Animals, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: After Jessica gets Whiskey, Natasha realizes that they should probably start having dog play dates. Up to this point, it hasn’t really been a problem, because even the handlers that don’t live in the tower tend to come by pretty often; Rhodey has his own floor in the tower, but with his work for the military, he often has to travel to other parts of the country or even other countries for days or weeks at a time. Stephen doesn’t have a floor in the tower, but he usually comes to visit at least once a week. That means that both Thelonious and Valor still get some time to play with the other dogs when their handlers are at the tower.For Whiskey, it’s different; Natasha visits Jessica’s apartment a lot, but Jessica rarely comes to the tower, and Natasha’s not sure if it’s because she doesn’t want to be there or if she doesn't think she’s allowed to be there. She assumes it’s probably the latter. But Whiskey still needs to have time to play and interact with other dogs, so Natasha talks to Tony about arranging a play date. Since Rhodey is already home at the tower for the moment, they invite Stephen and Jessica to the tower for a week later, and then they wait.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Doggy Play Date Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, or if you're new here, welcome! This part is the dogs playing while off duty. Enjoy!

After Jessica gets Whiskey, Natasha realizes that they should probably start having dog play dates. Up to this point, it hasn’t really been a problem, because even the handlers that don’t live in the tower tend to come by pretty often; Rhodey has his own floor in the tower, but with his work for the military, he often has to travel to other parts of the country or even other countries for days or weeks at a time. Stephen doesn’t have a floor in the tower, but he usually comes to visit at least once a week. That means that both Thelonious and Valor still get some time to play with the other dogs when their handlers are at the tower.

 

For Whiskey, it’s different; Natasha visits Jessica’s apartment a lot, but Jessica rarely comes to the tower, and Natasha’s not sure if it’s because she doesn’t want to be there or if she doesn't think she’s allowed to be there. She assumes it’s probably the latter. But Whiskey still needs to have time to play and interact with other dogs, so Natasha talks to Tony about arranging a play date. Since Rhodey is already home at the tower for the moment, they invite Stephen and Jessica to the tower for a week later, and then they wait.

 

In addition to the indoor dog park Tony had created, he’d also created an outdoor one beside the tower, complete with different sections for the different dogs’ preferences. The dog park is accessible only to handlers and dogs approved by Tony, and the gates can be opened either by the handlers or by JARVIS if everyone’s busy.

 

The park is divided into four sections; the first is a flat, open area of grass for dogs to play fetch, the second is a more uneven section of ground, with hills and mounds for the dogs to chase each other and wrestle on, the third is an overgrown area of shrubs, trees and bushes that resembles a miniature forest for the dogs to hide or explore in, and the fourth is a large agility course. There are benches all around the park for the handlers to sit, and concrete paths along the different sections for handlers using mobility aids to get around better.

 

By the time Jessica and Whiskey arrive, everyone else is already in the park, watching the dogs play. Valor and Diva are running in circles around each other, up and down the hills in the middle of the park, Verity and Lucky are chasing tennis balls that Steve and Clint are tossing for them, Thelonious and Smash are chasing each other through the agility course, and Fubar has disappeared into the bushes at the back of the park, nowhere to be seen.

 

Jessica takes Whiskey off leash, watching as the dog runs straight into the bushes, and there’s a thud and a loud bark, and it sounds like she’s found Fubar. Natasha waves Jessica over to the bench she’s sitting on in the back of the park between the bushes and the agility course, and Jessica joins her, collapsing on the bench with a groan.

 

“Long night?” Natasha asks, and Jessica nods.

 

“Fucking Murdock took on too many people at once  -  _ again _ \- and I had to go save his dumb ass,” Jessica starts. “He doesn’t know when to quit, I swear to god. It’s like he has some sort of super sense for which situations are the most dangerous, and then he chooses those ones.” Jessica pulls a flask out of her pocket, takes a long drink, and holds it out to Natasha.

 

Natasha takes a sip and hands it back. “Well, if any of us were actually smart, we wouldn’t be doing this in the first place.”

 

“So true.”

 

They watch in silence as Smash leads Thelonious through the entire agility course perfectly, not once slowing down, and then as Smash tears off towards Verity and Lucky, jumping up and catching the tennis ball Steve had just thrown before Verity or Lucky can reach it. She turns around, still holding the ball, and runs back to the agility course, Verity and Lucky chasing her.

 

Steve and Clint just stay where they are, waiting for their dogs to come back and chatting with Rhodey. Stephen, Tony, and Bruce are deep in conversation, and from the looks of it they’re talking nerd, because Tony is positively bouncing with excitement.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Bucky walks up to their bench, and both Natasha and Jessica shrug, moving over so Bucky can sit on the other side of Jessica.

 

“I don’t think we’ve actually been formally introduced. I’m Bucky.” He holds his hand out, and Jessica shakes it.

 

“Formality is bullshit, but I’m Jessica.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s always just seemed rude to me to not introduce yourself, even if I’m recognizable on TV and in the Captain America museum exhibit.”

 

Jessica laughs. “Yeah, it does make introducing yourself kind of unnecessary. Though I’m not sure you exactly look the same as that kid in the museum photos.”

 

“I guess not. So, are you and your team going to come back to the tower more often? We’ve kinda been missing the extra company.”

 

“I don’t know that we’re even a team, really, but I don’t know. Just doesn’t seem like it’s our right to be here.”

 

Bucky starts to say something, but the conversation is momentarily interrupted by Fubar and Whiskey bursting out of the bushes, Fubar tackling Whiskey and jumping on top of her to wrestle. Whiskey kicks up with her paws and shoves Fubar off, causing him to tumble onto his back. She pounces at him, play bowing, and then runs off back into the bushes, Fubar following her. Bucky laughs.

 

“You’ve got a good dog there. There’s not many dogs that Fubar gets to go all out with when he plays. Most dogs get scared because of how big he is.”

 

“Yeah, well, we’re just reckless idiots like that. Self-preservation is just another word for ‘boring.’” Jessica’s phone chimes, and she pulls it out, reading the text with a groan. “Fuck it. Well, I guess I’ve got to go pull another dumbass out of a dangerous situation.”

 

“Matt?” Natasha asks.

 

“No, Danny this time. Fucking rich kid. Anyway, this was fun. We’ll do it again sometime?”

 

Natasha nods. “Yeah, definitely. Go save your stupid teammate.”

 

Jessica calls Whiskey, and they’re out of the gates and gone in minutes.

 

“She’s really that bad with people, isn't she?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yes, yes she is. She’s a caring person when you get to know her. Once you’re important to her, she’ll die for you, but she’ll still be an asshole about it. That’s who she is.”

 

There’s a few moments of comfortable silence. “So, who’s next on your list?” Bucky asks, and Natasha smiles.

 

“Well, since you mention it, the next litter of puppies are actually going to be ready to go home in about three months for Sam’s dog, and then I’ve got a potential good litter coming up in six months for Luke.”

 

Bucky shakes his head in disbelief. “Is this your new other identity? Avenger by day, service dog trainer by night?”

 

“Maybe. I have to admit, it’s the happiest I think I’ve been in a while. I don’t know if it will be permanent though.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something. It’s nice to see you so happy.”

 

Natasha turns to look at Bucky, watching the way he smiles when he sees Fubar. “Yeah, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's service dog facts are more general facts, rather than specifically related to this story:
> 
> -Many service dog organizations only train service dogs to perform about one to five (1-5) tasks, but a service dog can know far more than that! There are service dogs that have been trained to perform over twenty (20) tasks for their disabled handlers.
> 
> -While service dogs can learn dozens of tasks, it is also possible for a handler to have more than one service dog for different needs! For example, someone who is blind and has mobility related disabilities may have a guide dog as well as a mobility service dog, or someone with a more severe physical disability may have two mobility service dogs. In the US, the ADA, or Americans with Disabilities Act, covers people with more than one service animal, as long as the business is able to accommodate both service animals. If they cannot accommodate both animals, the handler can enter with just one of them.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or notes related to this series, or you want to talk to me about this series (or anything else, for that matter) you can find me on tumblr [ here ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Bucky's dog Fubar is based on the lovely webcomic [ Bucky and Fubar](https://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/) by the amazing [ yawpkatsi ](https://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Bruce/Hulk's dog being named Smash and the original concept for this series comes from AO3 user [ thingswithwings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings) and their story [ "Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749?view_adult=true)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
